Fragments of a kiss
by Ramendobe
Summary: Pre-Movie one-shot. Normal people share drinks with each other all the time, but how does Megamind feel about it? Roxanne is thirsty and takes a sip of his glass Please Review! :D


**Just something I came up with while walking home in the worst summer weather ever! D:  
Gosh how I hate it when its WAY too hot outside..  
But anyways here you have it, a quick pre-movie one-shot :D**

* * *

Today was one of those days where the sun didn't ever seem to stop radiating the most annoyingly warm heat onto the people of Metro City.  
Roxanne had been panting ever so heavily with her hair sticking onto her face while trying to work on her latest report when she, as usual, got sprayed in the face and everything went black.

Not much later she found herself in the same old chair and the rotten bag getting whipped off her head.

"Miss Ritchi, we meet again," The blue alien smirked, turning around quickly in his chair to face her.

"Oh my god, Megamind I thought you two had air-conditioner in here? Why turn it off at the warmest day yet?" Roxanne spoke out, clearly annoyed at his choice.  
The heat was even worse inside the evil- lair, getting to her and there seemed to be no way to escape it.  
Its not like she could shed layers of skin off to prevent the warmth.

Megamind's smirk quickly turned into an annoyed frown.

"I know, I know, I don't like it either but our air conditioner seemed to just shut it self off just before you got here and I didn't have time to fix it.  
This is kind of like pure torture if I may say so myself..," He trailed off, looking up at the system of air conditioning above them.

"Anyhow!" He chirped, clapping his hands together, while yet again smirking evilly.  
"The heat should be the _last_ of your troubles as of today, will be the last day of your life, MUHAHAHAHAAA!"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. He was just way too much sometimes, but in the end, he always seemed to somehow amuse her even though she would most likely not admit it herself.

Megamind entered one of his famous monologues again, which he did every single kidnapping.  
He was always talking about the same thing, only with different ways to destroy his enemy.  
Normally Roxanne would keep up with his words, insert a sarcastic comment here and there or tell him how predictable that was.

But today wasn't one of those days.  
She felt rather dizzy from the thick warm air and therefore wondered how Megamind even survived in all of that thick leather of his.  
She squinted and looked closer, and indeed, she saw drops of sweat running down his blue skinned face, which he quickly whiped off with his glove now and then.

Next to that, she noticed how he was more and more starting to breathe through his mouth than his nose.  
The panting becoming more and more apparent by every second.  
His movements became more dull, so did his posture.  
Later on, he discretely tried to wave ventilation to his face with his own hand but they both knew that it was quite fruitless.  
Roxanne also noticed the frantic scratching onto his bodysuit, which she quickly realized that his sweat must be running and tickling him like crazy underneath it all.

"Megamind why not just call this off and take it another day? We're both _clearly_ suffering and Im sure there is a better way to spend this day. Wouldn't you rather sit somewhere cold and just take it easy rather than fighting with the heat in all of that thick leather?"

He seemed to hesitate for just a quick second before he smirked evilly again. "Tempt me as much as you'd like, miss Ritchi, but _eeee-vil_ never rests."

Roxanne sighed, "Yeah I was afraid of that," she mumbled, and then turned her head towards Minion.

"Minion you're not as evil are you? Really, I am quite warm, and Im not very sure how long I can take this before I pass out."  
Roxanne knew that the spacefish was way more friendly than Megamind and also very much more concerned over her health than his master seemed to be.

Megamind sighed deeply. "Don't listen to her Minion, she's using her nosy reporter skills to turn you against me!"

"U-uh, oh" Minion stuttered, not sure whether to help their well known victim or not.

"Well sir, at least let me get her something to drink!"  
And there minion went, quick as a missile in and out through the door without his masters permission.

Megamind sighed again while pinching the bridge of his nose with two of his fingers.  
 _Unbelievable_. How were they supposed to be seen as pure evil when his evil Hench fish always ran back and forth like a butler to make sure their victim was comfortable enough?

"Lets just call Metro-loser, shall we?" He announced, but not as cheerily as ever.  
He was way to warm and tired for that. And somehow he felt kind of strange and light headed.

Walking to the monitors, he noticed that he whole room was somewhat spinning so he quickly grabbed hold of the machines before him.

"Uh Megamind...are you alright?" Roxanne asked, seeing him act a little more strange than usual.

"Yeah, yeah Im fine" He waved tiredly at her, with his back facing her. Nothing would stop him from completing the plan of today.  
 _There_ , he thought to himself as he pressed the last button. Metro Man is informed.

"Here you go Miss Ritchi!" Minion cheered happily as he came through the door again and handed her a huge glass of water.

Megamind stared longingly at the extra attractive glass of water that Minion tilted to Roxanne's lips.  
He didn't realize how thirsty he actually was until he saw it.  
He felt his own throat and mouth dry out as the delicious water disappeared little by little out of the glass.

Quickly, he sat himself into his leather chair and kicked off, making the chair roll speedily towards Roxanne and Minion.

"Can I?" He quickly asked, already making a move and grabbing the glass of water from Roxanne's mouth and Minions grip.  
The reporter made an unhappy noise before swallowing the mouthful of water she had built up.

Megamind didn't hesitate before bringing the glass of water up to his own lips and started violently chugging down the water.  
He paused for a moment, breathing heavily and ordering Minion to bring a few more glasses of water.

"Excuse you, ego-boy, but that was _my_ glass of water and I wasn't even done yet before you conquested the whole thing! Give it back!"

Megamind looked down at the now half empty glass and then back at Roxanne.  
Was she really willing to drink from the same glass that he just put his lips on and probably mixed with his own saliva?

"Well..?" Roxanne continued, wondering why he looked so stunned.

"Uh-...are you sure?" He asked warily, cringing as he did so with an apoplectic look on his face.  
She eyed him warily up and down. _Why is he so hesitant all of the sudden?_

"yeah…? Why wouldn't I?"

He stayed quiet for a moment, letting silence fill the room.  
 _Was she aware of what she was getting herself into?_

"A-Alright then…if you insist" He said and brought the glass to her lips. Roxanne watched him cautiously and wondered if he was blushing because of the event or the heat.

She invited the glass with her lips as it came to her and Megamind gently started to tilt it, bringing the water into her mouth.  
Roxanne took a chug but the force was too uneven and therefore started coughing instead.

Megamind quickly brought the glass back down, not aware that he was wearing an expression of worry.

"sorry," he mumbled quietly after her coughing fit was done.  
She looked up at him and offered a tiny smile. "No its fine, lets try again"

Megamind cautiously brought the glass up to her mouth again but this time, also brought his other hand up to her face, gently putting his thumb on her chin and his index finger underneath it for support.

Roxanne suppressed a weak moan from escaping her lips as he ever so lightly touched her chin.  
His touch sent her the weakest tingles through her body which made her want to shiver, but decided not to.  
She scanned his face and realized that he looked nervous and flustered for some reason.

She let her eyes fall upon his vibrant green ones which were directly concentrated at her lips or the glass, as of which, she wasn't sure.

When the glass met her soft lips, he bit his own lower lip unconsciously, while a deeper blush spread even further onto his features.  
For every chug of water she took, his mouth twitched ever so slightly but she couldn't quite point out as to why.

He let her drink as much as she wanted so Roxanne decided not to rush it.  
Because she didn't want to start a coughing fit again, of course. Not because she was secretly enjoying this nor anything.

When she felt like she was done, she made a noise and Megamind slowly moved the glass away, along with his other hand as well.

 _Strange,_ Roxanne thought as she kept the eye contact with him, finding it quite impossible to tear her gaze away.  
His exotic green eyes were boring into her own pale ice blue ones, filling her up with more tingles running through her.

Suddenly, Minion came bursting through the door again, making both Megamind and Roxanne jump in their seats.

" _Min-ion!"_ Megamind scowled, putting a hand over his fast racing heart.

"Oh, sorry sir!" The fish apologized as he walked over to Roxanne and tilted a full glass of water to her.

"No it's okay, Minion. I drank what I needed while you were gone. But thanks anyways" Roxanne smiled but the smile soon faded when she saw the confused face of Minion.

"Where did you get the water from?" Minion asked, clearly looking disconnected and quite dumbfounded.

Roxanne only raised an eyebrow at him.  
 _I know its hot in here but they really need to stop acting so strange as if there were an elephant in the room._

"I got it from Megamind…?"

"But I thought sir drank from that glass…?" Minion tried.

"He did…But then he gave it back?" Roxanne was so confused.  
Why was the air suddenly so thick between them? And why did they look so stupid right now?  
And most of all, why were they acting like idiots when they were the smartest people she knew?

She looked up at minion again and his face startled her. He looked completely baffled with his mouth hanging wide open and she _swore_ she saw a blush creeping up under his eyes.

Minion shifted his gaze to his bestfriend and master, gaping just as much towards him.  
Megamind looked straight out uncomfortable under Minion's stare and started blushing again.

After a silence which felt like lasting forever, Minion spoke,

"You and Sir…drank from the same glass?"

Before Roxanne could open her mouth to answer, Metro Man came crashing through the roof and quickly destroyed the large gun-machine in the corner before Megamind could even glance at its direction.

It all happened so fast, and suddenly she was carried out through the same hole Metro Man came bursting in through and back to her apartment in a rush.

Metro Man gently put her down on her balcony and quickly told her that he needed to speed off again due to all of the accidents this warm day.  
Probably more fires than usual, Roxanne thought as she went into her apartment and sank down in her couch.

She thought back on the previous strange and uncomfortable situation with the two aliens and knitted her eyebrows together.  
"What in the world was all of that about?" She wondered quietly to herself before heading towards her fridge.

She stared at the lonely half empty water bottle standing in the middle of everything, letting Minions last words roll off her tongue.

"You and Sir drank from the same glass"

oh?

 _Oh…_

 _Oh!_

She replayed the earlier events in her head again.  
The way Megamind looked at her in utter shock, his eyes falling upon her looking more uncertain than she'd ever seen them.  
And that blush. _Oh god,_ how he had blushed.

The society labelled him as gross and disgusting alien, so he'd most likely never experienced anyone willing to touch him.  
In conclusion, it must've been such an intimate act for him to experience.  
Sharing saliva and… _oh my god_

A Kiss.

That must've been why he blushed like his life depended on it.  
Her mouth most certainly hit the same spot where Megamind's lips had been pressed only seconds before, and Roxanne was certain that he was aware of that too.  
Did Megamind count that as a kiss? She didn't know.  
But she did, however, know that he certainly thought of it. And judging from the look on Minions face, he was quite flustered by the whole idea too. The way he looked at Megamind as if he couldn't believe that he actually did such a intimate thing with her.

Somehow Minion's stare towards Megamind felt like he was sending a telepathic scowl to his master. Like as if slapping a child for reaching for far more expensive toys that were never to be for them in the first place.

Sighing loudly, Roxanne slammed the fridge door closed and went straight to the bedroom where she flopped lifelessly onto the bed.  
She had so much to think about but yet not.  
Why did it matter to her what that tiny act meant to Megamind? Maybe she was just curious and her nosy reporter skills made their way through, but deep inside, she knew it was from different reasons.

She closed her tired eyes and imagined Megamind picking up the glass from the ground and eyeing warily around him before bringing it up to his lips, kissing and licking the same spot that she had pressed her lips onto.  
The images made something burn deep inside of her so she quickly fluttered her eyes open while shaking her head.

 _He's the bad guy. Get a grip Roxanne._

Yawning now, Roxanne pulled the covers over her without even bothering to change clothes and quickly let the slumber draw in.

She smiled into the pillow before gently licking her own lips, knowing that they had in one way touched Megamind's blue ones.

Not even aware of at that exact moment, Megamind sat in his prison cell, carefully sliding his tongue through his own blue lips, thinking the exact same thing.

Maybe one day. Just _maybe_ , they could somehow trick each other to get a real kiss.  
Things were really complicated but they were both determined to make it work.


End file.
